


Epilogue

by therussetfox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therussetfox/pseuds/therussetfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. After Arthur's death, Merlin thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> 102 words produced as I cried post-finale. No beta and my first Merlin fanfic.

Arthur was dead.  His stone cold body laid still, the absence of life stark in contrast against the backdrop of the green, living forest. The boat drifted towards the Isle of Avalon, its load long gone beyond the reach of mortal men.

Merlin’s eyes were dry – no more tears would follow the path of the salty remnants on his pale cheeks. 

He would go on. He knew that Kilgharrah was right; his king may be dead but he would rise again.

Some part of Merlin whispered the knowledge that it would be a long wait, yet Merlin _would_ meet his king again.


End file.
